


365 Words

by babybluebutterfly



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 365 Day Writing Challenge, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alexander is done, Angst, Crack, Domestic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts, John loves turtles, Mermaid Lee is a dick, Mermaids, Modern AU, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Swearing, The Duel, Thunderstorms, cheesy pickup lines, letter-writing, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9342236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybluebutterfly/pseuds/babybluebutterfly
Summary: A self set challenge to write a story every day for a year, each one based on a single, random word. Tags will be added and rating may change as the challenge progresses. I will write about Hamilton, so feel free to suggest ideas or ships you want to see.- Discontinued -





	1. Day 1 - Envelope (John Laurens x Alexander Hamilton)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome! This challenge will involve me writing a story, from 300-600 words, each day. My fandom of choice is Hamilton. You're probably thinking "But it's halfway through January!" and well, you're right. I'm gonna try and catch up. I only came up with this idea a few days ago. Expect at least one story a day until I catch up, and one a day after then. The beginning of each chapter will contain the ship, the word, and any trigger warnings that may apply.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please enjoy, and comment any ships you would like to see!
> 
> ~*~
> 
> Day One:  
> Word of the Day - Envelope  
> Characters - John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton.  
> Ship - John Laurens/Alexander Hamilton  
> TW - Non applicable

It was made of brown paper, neatly folded, and sealed with red wax. Curled writing adorned the front reading ‘My Dearest, Laurens’. John clutched the envelope to his chest, smiling to himself. Without even opening it, he knew it was from his Alexander. From the careful penmanship to the formal appearance, everything about it reminded him of his love.

Alex had moved overseas for work; to London. He was a journalist, and he went where his work took him. For months now, the two men had been exchanging letters, revelling in their writing in place of closeness. Alex had been assigned for half a year, not too long, but John missed him terribly nonetheless. Each day apart left an ache within him, but at least they had their words; and god, was Alex good with his words. He could paint pictures in John’s mind; scenes so beautifully vivid and detailed that they almost felt real. Like he had trapped a single moment of time within the pages of neat cursive, just waiting to be released and shared. Just like magic.

John seated himself on the grey couch of his and Alex’s shared apartment. He looked happily down at the envelope again, turning it and breaking the wax seal. With boundless anticipation, he removed the letter, unfolding it and gazing upon the sea of small cursive inscribing lined paper. John leaned back against the couch, smoothing out the paper and reading.

 

_Dearest Laurens,_

_Not a day passes where I do not think of you; your warm smile, bright eyes, kind heart. It pains me knowing that we must be apart, if only for a few months more. Patience is our most vital virtue now, though I fear it may not be enough to quell the loneliness that brews within me when I am not in your presence. No matter, though, there shall again come a time when bitter miles do not separate us. Where we may revel in each other’s company once again. For you, my dear, I would wait eons to have that opportunity._

_I do not have much news of my own to provide, only that work, as always, commands my upmost engagement. I face many late nights ahead, and several reports are due soon. It keeps me busy, though, so I shan’t complain. I have spent most free moments this week taking in the scenery, as my little apartment does not offer much in the way of entertainment. The London streets, whist refreshingly different, are filled with a certain coldness. People hurry by, heads down, raincoat collars upturned, contrasting glum expressions; eyes apathetic to the historic beauty in which they live._

_I long for home, and for you, my dearest. I cannot wait to see you again._

_Yours Truly,_

_A.Ham_

 

John grinned, practically glowing with joy as he finished reading; his heart swelled with warmth. He loved Alexander’s letters; they provided him a sense of togetherness. Each one was a piece of Alex’s heart. So, picking up a pen and his notebook, John began to write; delivering a piece of his own heart for Alex.


	2. Day 2 - Museum (Marquis de Lafayette x Hercules Mulligan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2! I'll probably be able to make steady progress, but I won't be able to start catching up with the current day until I'm home from holidays.   
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~*~
> 
> Day Two:  
> Word of the Day - Museum  
> Characters - Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Hercules Mulligan.  
> Ship - Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan  
> TW - Non applicable

Lafayette held Hercules’ hand as they walked, and their fingers intertwined snugly. They wandered the halls of the museum, stopping occasionally to view a piece of art. Lafayette would, at each piece, stop and survey it for a good few minutes, changing angles to view it ‘the proper way’, as he called it. Hercules did not share Lafayette’s fascination when it came to the appreciation of art, but followed suit nonetheless; happy to appease his boyfriend.

Currently, Hercules was seated on a bench in front of a piece that could best be described as a black canvas with a spade glued to it. Lafayette moved around it, viewing it up close, far away, and even upside down, as he had with the last twenty or so paintings on display. He would occasionally mutter to himself in French, giving a thoughtful nod as if having a private conversation with the picture. Hercules couldn’t help but feel confused. Laf, for some reason, had a way of drawing meaning from art, while all Herc drew was blanks. He tried to look entertained nonetheless, determinedly staring at the spade.

Lafayette finished his inspection with a quiet “Magnifique,” turning to look back at Hercules right as the latter was looking particularly disinterested. Lafayette pouted lightly, sitting down next to Herc.

“Bored, mon amour?” He inquired, leaning his head on Hercules’ shoulder.

Hercules shrugged, “Nah, not really.” He turned, placing a light peck on his boyfriend’s head, “There are just other things I’d rather look at.”

Lafayette looked up at him, giving him a playful smirk. “Like what, pray tell?”

Hercules chuckled lightly, wrapping his arm around Laf’s waist and tugging him closer. “Like you,” he said softy.

He tugged Laf’s chin up, moving to give him a kiss. Lafayette stopped him, placing a finger on his lips.

“Non, Hercules.” He smiled, opting to press their foreheads together instead. “I should not. You know what they say; when in museums, one should not touch the masterpieces.”

Hercules grinned, laughing a bit and pressing a kiss to Laf’s lips anyway.

“God, I love you.” He said, lips still resting against Lafayette’s.

“Je t'aime aussi.” Laf responded cheerily.

Together they sat, enjoying each other’s company, paintings long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Day 3 - Cruelty (Maria Reynolds x James Reynolds)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy this one's a doozy. It's kind of a vent fic, but it fit with the word, plus I wrote more than i expected to. So enjoy.  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~*~
> 
> Day 3:  
> Word of the Day - Cruelty  
> Characters - James Reynolds, Maria Reynolds.  
> Ship - James Reynolds/Maria Reynolds.  
> TW: Emotional abuse, non-sexual noncon, & mild victim blaming.

It is cruelty of the bitterest kind, being forced into loving someone. Maria knew this all too well. She didn’t love James; how could she? James scared her; the way he would always insist on going one step further when Maria drew the line, and convince her she was full of flaws. She was always either too touchy or too reserved; too clingy or too distant. She was sick of the emotional whiplash and the guilt of always being not enough.

Their relationship had all started with a dare; kiss James. She had done it, of course, it was just a game after all. With a peck on the cheek and a chorus of ‘Aww’ from those around, she had run off, embarrassment tinging her cheeks red. James followed her, comforting her and smiling good-naturedly. They chatted for a while, he’d invited her to come hang out with him some time, and a few days later, they were dating. Maria couldn’t pinpoint exactly when James became her boyfriend, but he said that he was, so she supposed she must have mentioned it at one point. It was happy at the start. They went on dates, sat together, kissed, and even met each other’s parents. Not long after, though, things started to deteriorate before it all peaked and came crumbling down.

James had taken her out, nothing unusual. They’d gone to the place of their first date, an ice-skating rink a few blocks over that Maria had come to love. Things started off okay. They skated, holding hands, and ate fries together in the cafeteria. Just like a regular couple. They chatted casually for a while before the conversation dried up, leaving a tense silence in its wake. Maria fidgeted with her hands under the table. She’d been nervous about going on this date, and had even tried saying she was busy to get out of it. They’d argued about it, which had ended in James telling her she ‘owed him’, and Maria agreeing reluctantly. What with the events of the past few weeks, she didn’t feel comfortable around James, especially not after a fight.

James broke the silence first.

“Hey, wanna go somewhere else?” He asked, leaning in to brush a hand over Maria’s cheek.

Maria tried to hide the suspicion starting to show on her face, hoping James wouldn’t catch wind of it. He did, and his eyed narrowed accordingly.

“C’mon babe, it’s gonna be fine. I just wanna make you happy, d’you think you could return the favour?” He grabbed her chin, pulling her in for a kiss.

Maria pulled away, grabbing a fry to stick in her mouth as a distraction. She turned back to James. He looked mad. Maria felt herself shrink under his glare.

“Fine,” She mumbled reluctantly, avoiding his gaze.

“Great!” James stood immediately, grabbing her by the wrist.

His cheery expression had returned almost immediately, Maria noted. Maybe it was just her reluctance making him upset…

James pulled her up from her seat, almost dragging her away. They ended up outside, behind the rink carpark. The place honestly looked gross. Trash was strewn across the ground, and an open dumpster stood against a chain-link fence. Maria gave James a questioning look.

“God, it’s messier here than I thought.” He laughed, kicking a plastic cup on the ground.

Maria hesitantly spoke up. “Why are we here then?”

“Because…” James drifted towards her, causing her to back up until she was flush up against the fence.

“At least it’s private here.” He finished, wasting no time slamming his lips roughly against Maria’s, silencing protests were still forming in her mind.

Maria didn’t kiss back, trying to lean even further away from James who was trying to force his tongue into her. He wrapped an arm around her waist, trapping her in his embrace. Redoubling her efforts, Maria bit his lip. Hard. She turned her head to the side, gasping for air and not daring to look up at James.

He chuckled lightly, leaning in again to speak. “Damn girl, why do you always play so hard to get?”

Maria looked him in the eye, trying to appear brave despite how terrified she felt.

“James, no. Please-“

With that, James tugged her right up against him, kissing her aggressively and shoving his tongue into her open mouth. She started struggling again, fighting against James’ tight grip and her own instinct to kiss back.

She didn’t want this.

_Hands trailed down her sides._

She tried turning her head, only for James to grab her chin forcefully, holding her in place.

_She couldn’t escape. Needed to breathe._

James bit and nibbled at her lower lip lightly, trying to draw a reaction from her. Maria whimpered lightly.

_Fingers moving over her thighs._

Her eyes widened, and with a rush of horrified adrenaline, she shoved him away, stumbling back. Maria gasped for air, wiping at her face as if it would wash away what just happened.

“I said no!” She cried, voice breaking.

Maria hadn’t realized she was crying until a tear fell. She took up a defensive position, expecting James to come at her again. She met his eyes, waiting. James looked furious, but made no move to grab her. She felt sick to her stomach; wanted to run and hide and never speak again. Before Maria could process what she was doing, her body was carrying her away, sprinting across the carpark and disappearing amongst the rows of cars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Day 4 - Announcement (Alexander Hamilton x Thomas Jefferson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo I forgot to upload yesterday so you guys get a double update today! Based off that Tumblr text post. You know the one.   
> ;)
> 
> ~*~
> 
> Day 4:  
> Word of the Day - Announcement  
> Characters - Alexander Hamilton, Thomas Jefferson, Random Customer Service Lady.  
> Ship - Thomas Jefferson/Alexander Hamilton  
> TW - Swearing.

Thomas sighed as he pushed through the mall to the customer service desk. He’d meant to be shopping with Alexander for new clothes, but he’d turned his back for one second to find his irritating, bastard boyfriend gone without a trace. After ten minutes of searching the surrounding shops, he’d given up his pursuit.

He arrived at the service desk, where a brown-haired lady was sitting idly, a look of boredom on her face. She perked up when Thomas approached, obviously happy to have something to do, and greeted him.

“Hello; is there anything I can help you with?”

“Uh, yes,” Thomas said, smiling partially to be polite, and partially to hide the annoyance in his voice at Hamilton’s disappearance, “My friend wandered off, and I was wondering if I could make an announcement or something.”

The lady nodded. “Alright, just be sure to keep it brief.”

Thomas thanked her. She pulled a small microphone up from behind the desk, flicking a switch and speaking.

“Attention shoppers, we have an announcement”

She turned the microphone around to Jefferson, who picked it up and continued without hesitation.

“Alexander, if you’re out there…” He took a deep breath. “Goodbye you little shit!”

The lady turned the microphone off immediately, snatching it from Thomas who was cackling hysterically. She started yelling at Jefferson about paperwork and getting fired, but Thomas quickly walked away, laughing his ass off.

~*~

Across the mall, Alex did a spit take, spraying soda all over the burger he’d just bought. Most people would have reacted calmly, possibly even laughed at the proceedings, but Alexander Hamilton was not most people, and his reaction was in no way calm. He opted instead to stand up in the middle of the food court and shout “You fucker!” at the speaker as if it would somehow transmit his message through to Thomas. He stormed off, followed by the disapproving glares of several parents, and the claps and cheers of a few others.

Now it was Alex’s turn to walk up to the customer service desk, where the brown-haired lady was still silently fuming over her previous customer. Alexander skipped all formalities, ignoring the lady as she began her greeting, and instead grabbed the microphone from behind the counter, switching it on and yelling into it.

“I changed the Netflix password you bitch-ass hoe!”

As Thomas leapt out of a nearby shop and immediately began wrestling and cursing with Hamilton, the poor customer service lady simply facepalmed. She decided it would be best to keep the microphone hidden from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And thanks for 10+ kudos!


	5. Day 5 - Umbrella (Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter folks! *Dabs*
> 
> ~*~
> 
> Day 5:  
> Word of the Day - Umbrella  
> Characters - Aaron Burr, Alexander Hamilton, Angelica Shuyler (Mentioned).  
> Ship - Alexander Hamilton/Aaron Burr  
> TW - Non Applicable

“Alexander please…“ Burr said wearily, cut off swiftly by the slam of a door.

He sighed, sitting back down on the couch and replacing the laptop that had been knocked to the ground during the fight. They always got into little disagreements like this, or as Angelica called them, “Lover’s spats”. Little in the fact that they never evolved past shouting and always started over stupid little things like, in this case, whether Alex should go to bed and sleep or not. Burr had argued for this, and Alex, who claimed he would lose his inspiration if he stopped, argued against. It had ended with Hamilton storming out of the apartment. That was ok though, it was his way of cooling off. He’d go for a walk, and come back a few hours later whereupon they would both proceed to apologize, make up, and cuddle together. So Burr sat and waited, pulling a blanket up over his legs and opening up a book to read.

Burr hadn’t realized he’d drifted off until a loud crack of thunder woke him up. He looked out the window, observing that it had started raining quite heavily some time in his slumber. Checking his watch, he saw he’d been asleep for a couple of hours. He shifted out of the blanket, and went to search the house for Alexander. He checked the bedrooms, bathroom, & kitchen, calling his name as he went only to find he hadn’t returned yet. Another growl of thunder rolled over, and Burr eyed the door, concern beginning to gnaw at his brain. Alexander hated storms, they reminded him of the hurricane which took away so much of his childhood. On nights like this, when the sleet and wind and thunder would shake the world, Burr would hold Alex close to help calm his trembling form. Being out in a storm like this, he’d almost certainly be scared. So, gathering his raincoat and umbrella, Burr set out to go find him.

It didn’t take long for Burr to track Alex down. He was a couple of blocks down, curled up with his sweater over his knees under a bus shelter. Burr approached slowly, sitting down next to him without a word. He closed his umbrella, placing it beside him. The pair sat in silence for a few minutes before Alex moved, shifting himself over next to Burr and mumbling a few apologies. Burr wrapped an arm around him gently, accepting his apology before replying with his own. They stayed there for a while, in each other’s embrace, just watching the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Day 6 - Interrupt (Alexander Hamilton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'M NOT DEAD!  
> Sorry I haven't update in fricking ages, depression hit me like a freight train and dragged me down for quite a while. I'm back now though, and I plan to continue with at least one a day.  
> Just another note, at some point there will probably be NSFW chapters, so I will make sure to change the rating and a warning will be placed at the beginning of those chapters.
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with me!
> 
> ~*~
> 
> Day Six:  
> Word of the Day - Interrupt  
> Characters - Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr, Elisa Schuyler  
> Ship - Non Applicable  
> TW - Major character death

Heavy mist was still lurking over the Hudson when Alexander finally faced Burr. It glowed lightly with dawn light, and as the first rays of sun rose over the horizon to warm his back, Alex took a deep breath. He reached for his glasses, slipping them out of his pocket and onto his nose. Looking up, he met Burr’s stony glare, searching for a sign of mercy or understanding. Alex, quite startlingly, only found hostility. He quickly dropped his gaze again, fiddling with the trigger of his gun as a distraction to quell his growing unease. As the light reached the top of the nearby tree, they took their positions, doctor and seconds standing by.

Hamilton had, from the moment the duel had been arranged, known that he couldn’t shoot Burr. Burr was, despite their conflicts, his friend, and shooting him would not only slander his already damaged legacy, and orphan Burr’s daughter, but leave Alexander to live with the guilt. He knew what it was like to lose someone, he’d lost his son to a duel. Phillip, who shone like the sun, the light of Alexander’s life, had been snuffed out in a single, cruel moment. He realized that he could, himself, be standing in the same spot Phillip died, and the colour drained from his face. Alexander would have to throw away his shot, and he prayed Burr would do the same. Too late to turn back now. The pieces were already set, and in this game of chess, one king would fall.

Alexander steeled himself as the countdown began.

_1_

He took his first step, the ground beneath him seeming to shake with the magnitude of the event. Every step he took left a mark on the world, another letter scrawled upon the paper that was his legacy.

_2_

A breath of crisp morning air filled his lungs.

_3_

A darker part of his mind wondered how many he had left.

_4_

Alexander held the breath a moment, almost reluctant to let it go for fear of losing even the air he breathed.

_5_

He had lost so much already; his reputation, his job, his son.

_6_

He’d almost lost Elisa too.

_7_

Elisa; caring for their child at home, or still asleep in bed.

_8_

Alexander couldn’t wait to get back and see her again.

_9…_

He exhaled, breath clouding in the cool air. Slowly, he raised his pistol up, pointing at the sky.

_10-_

His thoughts were interrupted as cold metal burst through his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Remind me never to write historic shit again)


	7. Day 7 - Myth (Aaron Burr x Charles Lee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week done! Nice! Gonna write another one tonight probably.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!
> 
> ~*~
> 
> Day Seven:  
> Word of the Day - Myth  
> Characters - Aaron Burr, Charles Lee.  
> Ship - Aaron Burr/Charles Lee  
> TW - N/A

Leaves crunched beneath Burr’s feet as he trekked through the forest. Trees began to rattle and hiss as the breeze picked up, and leaves were swept up, falling silently to the ground. The sky above was growing darker, and clouds had rolled in, obscuring the sun and cloaking the world in a dim, grey veil. He could feel a storm coming.

Burr had set out on this little expedition partly to clear his mind, and partly due to a nagging curiosity that had been drawing him to venture into the forest. He’d felt a kind of strange tug to do so, ever since he’d moved into a nearby house a few months previously. It was strange; he’d never been much of an outdoorsy person before. Aaron couldn’t deny that it was peaceful, though, and he found himself lost in his thoughts before long. So lost, in fact, that he didn’t notice the rock peeking out from the leaf-litter until he was tripping over it, sending him tumbling, quite spectacularly, down a small hill.

He swore under his breath, standing up again and dusting himself off and, looking around, he found himself at the edge of a clearing with a large pond in the centre. Reeds grew around the edge of the water, and directly ahead of Burr, an abandoned, wooden jetty stretched out to the depths. Burr felt another tug of curiosity, and found himself being drawn towards the pond. He began moving, almost unconsciously, and found himself sitting at the end of the jetty. He stared out at the murky water for a while, before he suddenly, and quite unexpectedly, noticed a pair of eyes watching him. The eyes were that of a person, just below the water in front of Burr, and staring straight at him. Burr jumped back with a start, scrabbling backwards in an attempt to run. The thing below the water grabbed his leg before he had a chance, dragging a terrified, screaming Aaron into the water.

Burr managed to take a breath before he was submerged, closing his eyes as cool water swallowed him up. He tried to swim, but his limbs, frozen with panic and shock, did not cooperate. The thing that dragged him down let go of his leg, and Burr felt the water around him shift as whatever it was moved around him. He eventually managed to open his eyes, coming face to face with a creature he thought was only a myth.

The creature had dark, brown eyes, contrasting pale skin, and black hair that billowed around his head. As Burr’s eyes trailed down, he noticed the creature was wearing nothing, save for a string of greenery wrapped around his neck like a collar. He almost looked human, if not for a set of gills, moving on each side of his neck, and a long, deep blue tail where his legs should be. He wore a curious expression as he stared at Aaron. Burr, snapping out of the trace he had been in, started frantically swimming back up to the surface, gasping for air as he broke through the surface.

Aaron pulled himself out of the water and back onto the jetty, coughing and panting as he regained his breath. The merman peeked his head out of the water, staring up at Burr with a cheeky, and rather toothy smile before disappearing again with a final flick of his tail, splashing water at Burr. Aaron sat up, dazed and confused at what had just happened. Realization dawned on him slower than he would like to admit. Burr had just met a mermaid, and he was kind of cute.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. Day 8 - Habit (John Laurens x Alexander Hamilton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two in one day! Woo! I'm proud of myself!
> 
> ~*~
> 
> Day Eight:  
> Word of the Day - Habit  
> Characters - John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton.  
> Ship - John Laurens/Alexander Hamilton  
> TW - Self-harm, Depression, Implied suicidal thoughts.

_Scratch… Scratch… Scratch…_

Tearing away the bad thoughts pulling at his mind. Fingernails ripped over old scars, and new wounds, until blood accumulated beneath them. Self-harm, or as he mentally referred to it, doing the world a favour. John knew it was a bad habit, but despite everything and anything that happened, he couldn’t make himself stop. He cried, sobs wracking his form as he worked away his grief. He felt so weak. Another like of fire scathed his arm. John bit his lip, wincing from the pain. One final stroke, and his arms fell limply beside him. Exhaustion.

He fell back onto the bed, the fire of his emotions dulled. Weakly, he thumped a fist against the sheets. What are you even fighting for; a voice in his head whispered, cruelly. ‘Nothing’ was his only response. Pathetic. Useless. Waste of air. Lost in dark thoughts, at some point or another, he fell asleep.

~*~

John woke gently to then sound of Alexander’s voice gently coaxing him from his slumber. He cracked open his eyes enough to see Alex’s expression of concern, and immediately closed them again.

“No, John. Don’t you dare go back to sleep. C’mon, we have to clean these up.”

Alexander’s voice bordered on desperation, and fear was clear and cool as ice in each word. John opened his eyes again, allowing Alexander to sit him up. John simply stared down at his lap, wringing his hands as Alex ducked off to fetch the first-aid kit. Alexander returned quickly with bandages, a washer, and antiseptic cream. He knelt on the ground in front of John, setting the things down beside him. He gently took one of John’s arms, inspecting the damage and looking up to meet John’s gaze. John supposed he was trying to look sympathetic or comforting, but all he could see was the sadness in his eyes, and guilt flooded into his system, bringing with it more self-loathing. He glanced away, eyes dampening and throat tightening accordingly. Alex quickly reached up, turning John’s head to face him again.

“Hey…”

He leaned up, pressing a gentle kiss to John’s lips for a moment.

“It’s okay.”

It wasn’t.

Alexander began wiping John’s arm down, repeating the process for the other. After the bandages had been wrapped firmly around John’s arms, they just sat there. Alexander held John’s hands in his own, rubbing comforting circles into his palm, and for a moment of silent tranquillity, they almost felt normal.

A few minutes later, and John and Alex lay together in bed. Alex had his arms wrapped protectively around John, pressing his face to John’s chest. John had his arms around Alex, holding him gently as if afraid of breaking him. They were silent; Alex knew better than to push the issue right now. John would always tell him in time, but for the moment, they lay still, caught up in thought and in each other’s presence. Before long, John fell back asleep, this time feeling a little more sure that he wanted to wake back up again.


	9. Day 9 - Fifty (John Laurens x Alexander Hamilton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Remember to comment what ships and content you'd like to see! Hope you enjoy this crack, y'all!
> 
> ~*~
> 
> Day Nine:  
> Word of the Day - Fifty  
> Characters - John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton, Thomas Jefferson.  
> Ship - John Laurens/Alexander Hamilton  
> TW - Non applicable

Alexander was having a stressful day already. Jefferson had refused to email him the study notes for a class he missed, and now his mind was full of the nagging fear that he was falling behind.

“Didn’t miss anything new my ass…” He grumbled, walking up the stairs to his shared dormitory.

That was another thing. The elevator had broken, forcing him to climb three stories. He was indeed, having a shitty day. This was not helped when he opened the door and was almost immediately confronted with several baby turtles, and his boyfriend sitting in the middle of the floor with what seemed like a sea of baby turtles crawling over and around him.

“John, what the fuck‽” Alexander exclaimed.

John looked up at him, smiling. He looked proud of himself. One turtle began attempting to scale Alexander’s ankle, and he nudged it off with the toe of his boot.

“Sup Al!” John greeted him, “Do you like the new additions?”

 “H-How many of them are there‽” Alex asked, incredulously taking in the sheer number of turtles.

John looked thoughtful for a moment. “Fifty, at last count.”

“Fifty‽ John, why?” Alexander had known John had an obsession with turtles, but this was just absurd. He took a cautious step forward, careful not to crush any of the tiny creatures scrabbling across the tiled floor around him.

“I found them down at this river.” John said matter-of-factly, as if that explained everything.

Alexander facepalmed, sighing deeply. Somehow, he was not surprised at this situation. Ever since he had started living with John a few years back, their apartment had become increasingly full of odd trinkets and decorations that John had thought ‘looked cool’. This, combined with his love of animals, had obviously resulted in the menagerie of baby turtles currently surrounding him. And Alexander, despite his obvious frustration at the situation, found the sight of John nursing all the turtles somewhat endearing. He smiled a little, then began to laugh. John quickly joined in, and before long, they were sitting together, surrounded by fifty baby turtles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
